The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a fixing device which thermally fixes a toner image to a medium passing through a nip formed by a fixing member and a pressure member both of which rotate. In the fixing device, it may happen that the medium is jammed at the nip.
There is known an image forming apparatus for smoothly performing a removal of the medium (paper sheet) jammed at the nip (a jam handling process). For example, there is known a conventional image forming apparatus provided with a nip-pressure changing mechanism that reduces a pressure applied to the nip (a nip pressure), in conjunction with opening of a cover of an apparatus main body that stores the fixing device. The configuration facilitates the worker in pulling out the paper sheet jammed at the nip.